


Good night

by Dreizehn



Category: Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escha falls asleep after synthesizing so Logy decides to take her to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend (/^o^)/

“Hey… Escha….Escha wake up!” Logy softly shook Escha’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. It had gotten late after Escha decided to take a nap while waiting for her synthesis to finish.

“Logy….you’re…..too...kind…...that’s….so..much cake….I can't eat all that…” Escha mumbled in her sleep. Showing no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Logy sighed, then reached down and picked Escha up, cradling her in his arms bridal style. Logy smiled at her fondly. There was something very charming about her when she was asleep.

Logy walked the way to his apartment and tried to ignore the teasing from his friends and colleagues as he made his way home. He thought he would be used to all the teasing after all these years but it seems like it still made his cheeks blush.

Not like he could deny their teasing at this point though.

*******

Logy gently lied Escha down on his bed with a smile then let out a relieved sigh. All the cake Escha was eating was starting to make the girl put on some weight. Not that he had a problem with it, it was simply making it very hard for him to carry her around.

Logy walked to his bathroom to shower. He and Linca had gone out fighting and gathering so he felt rather dirty. Not to mention since it seemed he would have the company of Escha tonight, he wanted to be clean.

After showering, Logy returned to his room to see Escha standing beside his dresser slipping on one of his shirts. He paused and blushed, as his partner had shed her skirt and was only wearing her undergarments.

Escha finished putting the shirt on then looked up at Logy and smiled. “Oh, hey Logy! I fell asleep at the shop again huh? Hope you don't mind the company.”

Logy shook his head. “Not at all.” He tossed his towel on his desk then walked over towards the bed and sat down. Escha walked over to her side and sat down as well.

The two made eye-contact, before they both lied down, and Escha scooted close to Logy until she could lie her head on his shoulder. “Can I….kiss you?” Escha asked.

Logy flushed, then nodded his head tentatively. He didn’t expect that kind of request, but he wasn’t going to say no. Escha grinned then edged up and softly kissed him on the lips.

“Good night… Logy.”

“Good night Escha.”


End file.
